counselors_cabinfandomcom-20200215-history
Doville's Rules
Doughville rule NUMBER ONE: Always brush your teeth before bed. Doughville rule #4 When a mutha fucker gets out of line time for leather goods ,, belt to the mouth CHA ! Boot to the ass CHA!! 7 I don’t drink a soda that’s already been openedfrom Bonfire Episode Monday August 21 2017 7 b I wasn’t born yesterday 11 I said it before and I aint gonna say it again! 14 Man make eye contact with you, don’t shake his hand 17 Never let another man make you smile 23 You aint gonna pull a fast one on old doville 32 I will not sleep in a room painted in industrial colors 37 If the room is acting weird, somethins goin on 37 b Don’t you be sittin in no room that’s got one glass wall Doughville rule #40..dont be listenin to Da Bonfire at the gym. People be lookin at you like what the fuck dis dude laughin at. 41 Monitors are the eyelids to the soul 50 Never forget a seven behind, itll be in front of ya 51 You stand by everything a motherfucka say 53 If I sit at a table, it will not be with my back to the door 56 Doville don’t care about no eclipse 63 Do not eat a hardboiled egg in another man’s house 69 There aint no number 69 cuz Doville don’t do that Douville rule #79 never, light up a other brotha's cigaret Rule 82 "If Doville ain't the daddy better keep those kids at home" Doville rule# 85. You can't be doing Saturday things on Sunday. I'm never drinking again. �� ooo a beer Doville rule 96: a man don't need to be no cartoon 121 You walkin with a bitch, you always be on the outside, keep her safe from the streets Doughville rule #123: If you choke jerk, you better get your ass a spotter. Doville rule #124: a man's hands are the gateway to his soul. Doughville rule no. 136 “I don’t be joining any Facebook groups” Doville rule 137: don't ever put your dick in abortion pussy Doville rule #138: Doville forgot 137, fuck. Doughville rule# 141: If Doughville in the room it half his Doughville rule #153 Don't start nothin, won't be nothin Doughville rule #181 "give it a little shake...and you can get it" Doville Rule #188 - I ain't wait longer than 4 days for no new episode, no matter how much Labor-in's been done. Doughville rule # 192 if you eat taco bell and then use a Squatty Potty you bes get yo ass in the shower and wash up after Doughville Rule #216 - if that's what is, that's what it be. Doughville rule# 238: you better believe I'm gonna be suspicious of the new campers and their love of the Bonfire! Doughville rule #261: don't you ever give no money to some fool on the bonfire Facebook page! 304 In this lifetime, you don’t have to prove nothin to nobody except yourself doughville rule #333 with great popularity comes great responsibility--to exploit your newfound celebrity Dovel rule #355 there's no dough in dovel. Doughville Rule #420: Don't video yourself doing drugs Doville rule #456: if you can't spell it, you ain't got no right Doeville rule # 666. If you mustn't acquire the light from a fire then you need to aspire from the light of gunfire. (I know... lame to rhyme fire with gun fire). BUT DOEVILLE DONT CAAAAARRRREE Doughville rule #786 never forget about Doughville Doughville's NEVER in the Path of Totality! Category:Doville's Rules Category:Rules Category:Doville